Assassin's Central
by AnimeQueen1260
Summary: DCI has started a separate branch, training young adults to be assassins instead of dancers. Agents Roscoe Wilson (Rasa) and Alena Nixon (Lima) have to train those young individuals to be the best, while cloaking as a dancing group and other things. Unbeknownst to them, Tan Industries has also started an assassination group. When the two groups come together, chaos will occur.
1. Pre-Chapter One: The Beginning of It All

**Okay, it's been about two weeks, so I've decided to try and make this story, despite the major writer's block I'm suffering from. Just note, I am suffering from **_**writer's block**_** and I don't have much inspiration (except, you know, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag), so I'm more than 99% positive this is going to suck. At least the first chapter… and the next few.**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Dance Central, Assassin's Creed, or any other references that may show up in the story. They belong to their respective creators, not me.**

**Note: I don't have time to be listing official gun names (like a .44 magnum Desert Eagle), especially if no one knows what they look like without searching it up, so they'll be referred to as 'pistol', 'sniper rifle', 'assault rifle', and other stuff like that. Also, the world I'm setting this in is like a parallel world to ours. There will be no 'McDonalds' or other stuff that's here, but there will be a 'North and South America' and other continents/countries/cities/states or provinces/other stuff.**

* * *

**Thirteen Years Ago (March 15, 2000)**

—_Alena's POV—_

"Alena Nixon, please come to the boss's office. Alena Nixon…"

All eyes turned to me as I stopped typing up my report and made my way to my boss's office. I'm not too sure why I was called in, but it either meant one or two things: (1) I did something wrong or (2) the boss wanted me to do something. I'm pretty sure it's the second option, but just in case…

I slowly opened the door and peeked my head through. My superior was there, but he didn't look the same. His once calm demeanor was replaced with a serious one and he seemed taller than usual. Once he looked in my direction, I quickly stepped into his office.

"You called for me, sir?"

He stood up from his chair and walked over to me. I couldn't help but feel scared as he was more than double my height and weight. "Alena, do you know of Tan Industries?"

I gulped hard. Of course I knew who they were; that's our rivaling organization. "Yes, sir."

"And do you know my son, Roscoe?" I thought long and hard about his question. I've ran into Roscoe a couple of times, and we've spoken at least once, but I didn't know too much about him. I especially didn't know he was the boss's son. And now that he said so, they do look kind of alike. They both have broad shoulders, sturdy figures, similar face structures, short black hair…

"… Roscoe…? You mean Roscoe Wilson? I know _of_ him, but I don't _know_ him. Why? What's happened to him?" The boss muttered something inaudible, but even if I couldn't hear him, I can still infer what's happened. "… he got him, didn't he?"

The boss turned to me with a stern look on his face. Though I knew he wasn't hostile towards me, I still felt intimidated by him.

"Alena, my dear, do you have any idea as to why I called you in here?" Such a sudden change in the conversation. I could only guess where this would lead.

"N—No, I haven't a clue, sir." Why am I so meek and timid around him this time? I feel scared, but of what? The unknown?

A smirk appeared on his face. "Hmm… I thought someone as smart as you would've figured out by now. I guess not…" He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a 4x4 (inches) black box. The lid went up and he pulled out three things. The first was a black pistol, the second was a manila folder, and the last looked like some kind of license. "Come here, Alena."

I slowly made my way over to him, thinking of endless possibilities. What could he have called me in here for? Was he dropping me? Did he want me to do something about Roscoe and Tan? That gun shook me up and now I can't think straight.

"Yes, sir?"

"Here." He handed me the three things. "Look over the contents of that folder and you'll know exactly what I want you to do. You can leave now." I took a sigh of relief and made my way to the door. Before I opened it, the boss said one last thing to me. "Oh, and hide that gun of yours. We wouldn't want anyone in the office questioning where a _fourteen-year-old_ girl got a pistol from, now would we?"

I didn't answer him. I hid the gun under my shirt and walked out of his office and to my desk. I looked through the folder as soon as I made it. The first page was an info page about Tan. Everything was up-to-date, as far as I could tell, seeing as how June of '99 was nine months ago.

**Name: Dr. Sebastian Tan  
****D.o.B.: 31 December, 1956  
****Height: 6'2 (Since June 1999)  
****Weight: 135.4 lbs/61.4 kg (Since June 1999)  
****Eye Color: Brown  
****Hair Color: Black (Youth), Black and Gray  
****Family—  
****Mother: N/A  
****Father: N/A  
****Siblings: N/A  
****Other: Oblio Tan (Son)**

It shocked me to know that Tan has a son. I quickly searched through the other pages, but it didn't tell me anything else about him. However, one of the pages was a blueprint of the Tan Industries HQ. Every secret entrance, possible places for booby traps, and control center was on it and now in my memory. I was about to move on until I saw another sheet of paper. This one was different from the others; it wasn't at all about Tan but about DCI's future plans.

"An assassination branch… why would we need that? And why would… wait! The boss doesn't want me to… the boss wants _me_ to start it?! And I'm guessing with Roscoe, huh? So that's why he called me in there. He wanted me to save Roscoe so that we could start this new branch of DCI's. Well, now I know what the gun's for, so the other thing must be my gun license. But why us? Everyone else would be more than perfect…"

"He wants you and Roscoe to start it because you two are young." I recognize that voice. I turned around to see the boss's wife, and Roscoe's mother, standing behind me with a pistol in hand and a gun holster belt around her waist. To me, Roscoe looked nothing like her. She was noticeably lighter than he was, and she had a nice feminine build. However, she and Roscoe had beautiful gray eyes and silky black hair. "I was initially against it, but he had good reasoning."

"What was it?" With her, I feel more at ease. She's like a second mother to me, just more comforting than my other one.

"He said because everyone else is over twenty years old, it would be harder to get them to adapt to something so fast. Now, since you and Roscoe are under eighteen, you're more respectful and you're still able to adapt to a different lifestyle." The smile on her face dissipated. "But, without Roscoe, we can't start it because you can't be alone. That's why we're asking you to save our Roscoe. Who knows what Tan's doing to him?"

I inwardly sighed to myself. I was going to save Roscoe because the boss asked me to, but now the entire family's asking me. I guess I have no choice.

...

—_Roscoe's POV—_

How long has it been since I've seen my family? And how long has it been since I've seen _her_? Ever since our last meeting a couple of weeks ago—or was it months, I lost track of time a while ago—I've always been wanting to talk to her again. She always knew how to make me laugh and she was smart too. Most of all, she was attractive. I hope I can see her again. Alena.

...

—_3__rd__ Person POV—_

Mrs. Wilson walked into her husband's office to find him sitting in his office chair, looking out of his window. She sighed and put her arms over his shoulders.

"How long do you think she'll be gone," she asked. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and he grabbed her hands.

"I'm not too sure, but knowing Alena, she'll be back soon. Her ability to analyze the situation and think on-the-spot is one of the reasons why I want her to start my assassination branch. This is just a test for her."

They were both looking out of the window now, lost in deep thought. The three minutes of silence ended when a thought arose to Mrs. Wilson.

"What if she fails this test and gets captured by Tan? Then what?"

Mr. Wilson didn't even have to think about that. "Trust me, she won't. But, even if she does, she'll be able to get herself out of it. And if push turns to shove, I'll send someone out for her. I won't need to do that if she meets up with Roscoe. I believe they could form the best partnership this world's ever seen."

...

**One Year Later (February 17, 2001)**

"_Roscoe, I can see them. They're heading in your direction. They're going to hit the corner in about… thirty seconds."_ The African-American male uncrossed his arms and pushed the button on his headset.

"The instant they do so, I want you to pop their tires. I'll get what we need then."

"_Okay. See you soon."_ Roscoe pushed himself off of the wall he was on and walked out of the building and into the metropolitan city. There were crowds all around, so it was easy for him to blend in. He hid within one of the bigger crowds and waited.

'_They'll be hitting the corner in five… four… three… two…_' On cue, they hit the corner at a high speed. And also on cue, their tires blew out one by one. All four were flattened before they could move an inch on the new street.

Roscoe was fast and quick. He threw a smoke grenade in their direction and made his way over as soon as it went off. While they were blinded, he stole what he needed and ran into one of the many alleys, all before they knew what happened.

At the rendezvous point, Alena was there waiting for him in their getaway helicopter. She smirked as he got closer.

"What," he asked.

"You were slow. It took you over two and a half minutes to get here. What happened to 'I got it. Unlike you, I don't require the need for goggles in smoke', Mr. I-Got-Vision-Abilities?"

He simply shrugged at her. "Normally, I would blame you, but you did your part. Their tires were blown out before they were able to move. So, what exactly did I steal?"

She took the package from him as he entered the plane and they took off, heading to their HQ. "Files for the potential candidates to join us. The boss wants more people in the assassination branch, eight more to be exact. Four males, four females. This packages contains the files of ten people."

"So we're getting recruits? And I'm guessing that we're gonna have to train them?"

"Exactly."

They made it to the DCI HQ without trouble and immediately went to their desks once they made it. After writing/typing their reports, they looked through the files. Without speaking to each other, they already agreed that they'd look through each of the files together, but Alena would choose the females and Roscoe would choose the male. They had that connection where they already knew what the other was thinking, as if they had been mentally connected.

All of the files were alphabetized and up-to-date. The information was updated to be as recent at January 31, 2001. The first file was a male's. His file looked like:

**Full Name: Angel Stone  
****D.o.B.: February 14, 1992 (Aquarius)  
****Race: Hispanic/Latino  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Puerto Rican  
****Height: 4'2 (127 cm)  
****Weight: 76 lbs (34.5 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Brown  
****Family—  
****Mother: Alicia Levin  
****Father: Alexander Stone  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation: Student (Primary School)**

As they looked more through his file, they saw that some of his hobbies/downtimes included helping his grandmother out, volunteering at orphanages, and dancing. They sat his file on Roscoe's desk and continued looking through them. The second file was a female's.

**Full Name: Anitta Jeanett Aubrey  
****D.o.B.: October 20, 1991 (Libra)  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Australian (Descendant)  
****Height: 3'11 (119.4 cm)  
****Weight: 65 lbs (29.5 kg)  
****Hair Color: Orange  
****Eye Color: Hazel  
****Family—  
****Mother: Kitana Anitta Aubrey  
****Father: Michael Smith  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School)**

Some of her hobbies/downtimes included horseback riding, dancing, and fencing. Her file was placed on Alena's desk and they looked at the third. The next three were also female.

**Full Name: Dare P. Batheson  
****D.o.B.: February 28, 1994 (Pisces)  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: European  
****Height: 3'7 (106.7 cm)  
****Weight: 54 lbs (24.5 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Hazel  
****Family—  
****Mother: Kyoko Batheson  
****Father: Riku Batheson  
****Sibling(s): Asuka Batheson  
****Occupation: Student (Primary School)**

Some of her hobbies/downtimes included dancing and partying. With a chuckle, Alena sat her file on her desk and continued to the next female.

**Full Name: Emilia Renee Miller  
****D.o.B.: February 3, 1993 (Aquarius)  
****Race: Hispanic/Latino  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Brazilian  
****Height: 3'10 (116.8 cm)  
****Weight: 70 lbs (31.8 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Green  
****Family—  
****Mother: Lisa Miller  
****Father: Christopher Smith  
****Sibling(s): Christopher Kyle Smith  
****Occupation: Student (Primary School)**

Some of her hobbies/downtimes included boxing, playing pranks on people, dancing, and volunteering at retirement homes. Her file was sat on Alena's desk as they looked through the next female's.

**Full Name: Jinx Masquerade  
****D.o.B.: July 4, 1990 (Cancer)  
****Race: Causasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: European  
****Height: 4'10 (147.3 cm)  
****Weight: 98 lbs (44.5 kg)  
****Hair Color: Blue  
****Eye Color: Red  
****Family—  
****Mother: N/A  
****Father: N/A  
****Sibling(s): Christina Masquerade  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School)**

There wasn't much information on her, except that she was a badass troublemaker. Her file was placed on Alena's desk and they looked through the next one. This next one was male.

**Full Name: Mason Morgan  
****D.o.B.: November 11, 1992 (Scorpio)  
****Race: African-American  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Height: 4'3 (129.5 cm)  
****Weight: 80 lbs (36.2 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Brown  
****Family—  
****Mother: Maria Jones  
****Father: Phillip Morgan  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation: Student (Primary School)**

Some of his hobbies/downtimes included delivering the mail, putting up posters for events, dancing, and skateboarding. His file was placed on Roscoe's desk as they looked through the next file, which was a male's.

**Full Name: Oblio Tan  
****D.o.B.: December 25, 1991 (Capricorn)  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Japanese  
****Height: 5'0 (152.4 cm)  
****Weight: 106 lbs (48.1 kg)  
****Hair Color: Black  
****Eye Color: Gray  
****Family—  
****Mother: Beatrice Tan  
****Father: Sebastian Tan  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School)**

Alena froze as she saw his file and looking at his family confirmed that he was the same 'Oblio Tan' she saw in Dr. Tan's file. Roscoe knew exactly how she was feeling and placed his file on his desk, moving on to the next one. This one was also male.

**Full Name: Okeslander Macko  
****D.o.B.: August 24, 1992 (Virgo)  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Ukrainian  
****Height: 4'7 (139.7 cm)  
****Weight: 92 lbs (41.7 kg)  
****Hair Color: Blonde  
****Eye Color: Blue  
****Family—  
****Mother: N/A  
****Father: N/A  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Grandmother: Vira Macko  
****Occupation: Student (Primary School)**

It was weird seeing that he didn't have any parents, but at least he was being raised by his grandmother. Some of his hobbies/downtimes included helping his grandmother, dancing, and amateur DJing. His file was placed on Roscoe's desk as they picked up the next file. A female's.

**Full Name: Ravenna Marie Taye Cohen  
****D.o.B.: March 9, 1993 (Pisces)  
****Race: African-American  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Height: 3'9 (114.3 cm)  
****Weight: 64 lbs (29 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Green  
****Family—  
****Mother: Maria Curie  
****Father: Shawn Cohen  
****Sibling(s): Lamane Curie, Tia Lea Curie, Roxanne Cohen  
****Occupation: Student (Primary School)**

Some of her hobbies/downtimes included dancing (tap dancing included), baking, and volunteering at daycares. Her file was placed on Alena's desk and they looked through the last file, which was a male's.

**Full Name: Raymond Banquit  
****D.o.B.: September 16, 1987 (Virgo)  
****Race: Hispanic/Latino  
****Nationality: Cuban  
****Height: 5'8 (172.7 cm)  
****Weight: 145 lbs (65.8 kg)  
****Hair Color: Black  
****Eye Color: Orange  
****Family—  
****Mother: Alexa Banquit  
****Father: N/A  
****Sibling(s): N/A  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School), Busboy (Part-Time)**

There wasn't much information on him either and his file was sat on Roscoe's desk with a sigh. The DCI agents went to their separate desks and looked through the five files on their desks. Only four of them could be chosen, so they'd have to eliminate one. After thinking about it for half an hour, Jinx's and Raymond's files were trashed.

"Now that we have our eight, we have to examine them to make sure we made the right choice," Alena informed. "The boss said that our decisions didn't have to be final until New Year's Eve, so we have until then to make sure."

"This is going to be a long ten months," Roscoe sighed. "I hope we don't waste our time…"

"Same here."

* * *

**I couldn't rate my own stuff, but I still give it a 5/10. A few notes:**

**1) Roscoe and Alena will be called Roscoe and Alena until they say otherwise. Meaning, until they receive their aliases, they'll be known as Roscoe and Alena.**

**2) The race/ethnicity/nationality stuff pisses me off so much of how similar they are, so if I messed up, do tell me. They make me so angry because I can barely tell the difference between them.**

**3) Some of the dancers' names (ex. Roscoe Wilson, Alena Nixon) are made up by me and other names (ex. Mason Morgan, Okeslander Macko, Anitta Jeanett Aubrey) were the names given to them by the Harmonix staff. Now, some names (ex. Angel Stone, Sebastian Tan, Emilia Renee Miller) are half mine half Harmonix's. With names like that, I would've either made up a first, last, or middle name for the dancers (in Angel's case, it's last name; in Tan's case, it's first name; in Emilia's case, it's last name).**

**4) There are major differences between files over the years, in case you hadn't noticed. There is much more information on newer files, and the 2013 files will have more information (like specific colors (dark brown instead of brown and light green instead of green) and misc. stuff) than the 2001 files, which has more information than the 2000 files. And there will also be more information of the races/nationalities/ethnicities (ex. one of the dancers could be multi-racial or something).**

**5) Before a controversy starts, I'm referring 'Primary School' to Elementary School, which to me is Kindergarten-Fifth Grade, and 'Secondary School' is Middle School/Junior High School and High School, which is Sixth Grade-Twelfth Grade.**

**6) The actual fighting/assassinations won't occur until later in the story. I still have to get through Roscoe and Alena getting the eight, training them, forming partnerships between those eight, other random stuff, and those said people getting eleven years older to start the main story.**

**Don't forget to read and review and to follow, because the rating is going to bumped up to M within 5-ish chapters.**


	2. Pre-Chapter Two: Training and Graduation

**This is probably one of my fastest updates, which'll never happen again. Now, I will mention that there will be a lot of time jumps in this chapter and **_**a lot**_** of open ends, but some of them will be shown later on in the story. After I post this second chapter in the prologue, I'll be working on my main Dance Central story and some others. Of course, I need to update the ones that I've seemingly abandoned before I start any new ones, so I'll get to that… eventually.**

**I almost forgot to mention a few things in the first chapter. Let's see…**

**1) This story will follow **_**laws of motion**_** and related stuff (i.e. Newton's Three Laws of Motion, the Law of Thermodynamics), but the characters will be able to survive otherwise deadly things with nothing worse than a major injury (ex. Falling from 30 stories just to suffer a few broken bones here and there, being shot).**

**2) All of the characters have something special about them, whether they can run at high speeds or teleport. It won't be anything like manipulation of fire or anything, just 'body modifiers' to say.**

**And the last note will be placed at the end for space-related issues. On to the story.**

* * *

**Date: January 2, 2002**

**Time: 14:07 (2:07 pm)**

After almost a full year, Roscoe and Alena were able to acquire all of the children, but the task was anything but easy. They didn't have to worry about their parents, all of them were dead or soon-to-be dead, but they did have to worry about the mental health of the eight children. And at the age of sixteen, taking care of children that were 8-11 years old was going to be difficult.

"Hey, Roscoe, look," Alena whispered as she pointed to one of the children. The female with the nametag that said 'Ravenna' was holding a young girl in her arms. The child looked no older than four-years old. "I think… that's her sister."

"Yeah, but what are we going to do with her? She's too young for us to train."

"She is _now_, but everyone ages. We should just take care of her and then train her when she's old enough. For now, let's try to establish a bond between the eig—nine of them."

Both agents jumped down from the ledge they were sitting on and walked up to the children. All of them grew quiet and turned their attention to the oldest people in the room. Roscoe looked to Alena, but she nudged him.

"Okay, you all must be wondering why you're gathered here, right? Well, my partner Alena and I are here to tell you." From his peripherals, Roscoe could see the brunette shaking her head and he heard her sigh. "First off, let's get to know each other. I'm Roscoe Wilson and my partner over there is Alena Nixon—"

Alena stopped him and took over. "Look, to make things simpler and much faster, we've chosen you all to join us in DCI's assassination branch. For the next couple of years, we'll be teaching you everything there is to know like fighting, working a gun, and other stuff. Understood?"

Everyone raised their hands, most of them looking scared. Alena shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the shortest female. Her nametag said 'Dare'.

"D—Does that mean we're gonna kill people?" The agents looked to each other in shock. They hadn't expected a question like that and therefore hadn't planned an answer. Before they could answer, one of the children stepped up. It was another female with brown hair, except her skin was tan. The nametag on her shirt said 'Emilia'.

"I think you got the wrong kids for this. None of us are assassin-ready, and we're just too young."

"Maybe _you're_ too young, but mature _young adults_ like myself could handle it. I mean, what's wrong with a little blood?" Everyone's eyes turned to look at the person who spoke. It was a young ginger girl, her nametag said 'Anitta'. The look on Emilia's face showed she had been insulted and she walked over to the red-head female. However, her path was block by an invisible wall. Alena created the wall by distorting the space's dimensions.

"We didn't gather you all to fight each other; we gathered you children to fight as a team. And as of now, you will listen to us the first time we say something. Is that clear?"

The children hesitated. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Training will start tomorrow so today you have a free day. Meet us here at ten hundred hours tomorrow morning. I expect to see you all here."

...

**Time: 20:13 (8:13 pm)**

"Dr. Tan, that package you've been waiting for is finally here," a blue robot informed. "I'll sit it here on the floor."

"No, bring it here. Such an important package has great value, does it not?" The package was placed on his desk and the robot shortly left the room. Once the elder opened it, he pulled out its contents. As he read through it, a smile crept on his face. "So, DCI has started an assassination branch and didn't tell me, huh? Well, I'll make one just as fearsome—no, even more fearsome than theirs."

He looked at the rest of the things; they were the files of who would be his new assassins.

**Name: Christopher Bodie Knoxville  
****D.o.B.: November 23, 1992 (Sagittarius)  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Height: 4'3 (129.5 cm)  
****Weight: 86 lbs (39 kg)  
****Hair Color: Blonde  
****Eye Color: Blue  
****Family—  
****Mother: Christina Knoxville  
****Father: George Knoxville  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation(s): Student (Secondary School)**

Tan glazed over his hobbies/interests and saw that he liked to play basketball, dance, and volunteer at various places. He moved on to the next file.

**Name: Jaryn Camille Rose  
****D.o.B.: June 4, 1991 (Gemini)  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: French  
****Height: 4'2 (127 cm)  
****Weight: 77 lbs (34.9 kg)  
****Hair Color: Blonde  
****Eye Color: Blue  
****Family—  
****Mother: Cameron Rose  
****Father: Peter Augustine  
****Sibling(s): Kerith Edward Rose  
****Occupation(s): Student (Secondary School)**

Her sibling, Kerith, seemed to be her twin brother as the files proved them to be. He glanced at her file and saw that she enjoyed fighting and dancing. Tan moved on to the next file.

**Name: Jordan Claus Chan  
****D.o.B.: November 26, 1998 (Sagittarius)  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Korean  
****Height: 2'11 (88.9 cm)  
****Weight: 38 lbs (17.2 kg)  
****Hair Color: Black  
****Eye Color: Green  
****Family—  
****Mother: N/A  
****Father: N/A  
****Sibling(s): N/A  
****Occupation(s): Student (Primary School)**

There wasn't much on the young boy, other than the fact that he's been passed from orphanage to orphanage. However, some of his hobbies were dancing and swimming. Tan moved on to the next file.

**Name: Katrina Kichi Vasquez  
****D.o.B.: July 24, 1991 (Leo)  
****Race: Hispanic/Latina  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Cuban  
****Height: 4'1 (124.5 cm)  
****Weight: 70 lbs (31.8 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Green  
****Family—  
****Mother: Heather Vasquez  
****Father: N/A  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School)**

Tan almost didn't bother to look at her hobbies/interests, but he looked anyways and found out she enjoyed fighting, dancing, and playing soccer. He moved on to the next file.

**Name: Kerith Edward Rose  
****D.o.B.: June 4, 1991 (Gemini)  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: French  
****Height: 4'6 (137.2 cm)  
****Weight: 82 lbs (37.2 kg)  
****Hair Color: Blonde  
****Eye Color: Blue  
****Family—  
****Mother: Cameron Rose  
****Father: Peter Augustine  
****Sibling(s): Jaryn Camille Rose  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School)**

Along with his sister, some of his hobbies were dancing and fighting. Tan moved on to the next and last file.

**Name: Shinju Makunouchi  
****D.o.B.: September 2, 1991 (Virgo)  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Height: 4'4 (132.1 cm)  
****Weight: 83 lbs (37.6 kg)  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Pink  
****Family—  
****Mother: N/A  
****Father: Ichirou Makunouchi  
****Sibling(s): None  
****Occupation: Student (Secondary School)**

Along with most of the others, he enjoyed fighting and dancing. Tan smirked as he finished looking at his candidates and turned to his pink robot, who was in the corner. He had a special plan for it.

"You, I want you to round up these six for me. Think you can do that without self-destructing?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best, sir." A few seconds had gone by and nothing was done.

"What are you waiting for?! A formal invitation?! Get moving!" The robot quickly took the files and virtually ran out of the room. Tan sighed as he slumped in his seat. "Just you wait, DCI. My assassins are going to kill every single last one of you…"

...

**Date: June 5, 2003**

**Time: 17:35 (5:35 pm)**

The eight assassins-in-training were currently working on the last part of their graduation exam, the stealth and accuracy aspect. They needed to get an average of 85 points to graduate, or they'd have to suffer another of year of Assassin Training. The current averages so far were: 76 for Angel, Dare, and Okeslander, 82 for Anitta, Emilia, and Ravenna, and 91 for Mason and Oblio. As far as everyone was concerned, they didn't have to try too hard to pass.

Given dart guns, their objective was to sneak up on the virtual people and shoot their assigned targets at a vital spot. Ten points was awarded for headshots and neck shots, five was awarded for body shots (if it hit vital points), and two were awarded if their darts hit anywhere else. Also, they had to stay quiet and undetected or their virtual target would be alerted and vanish, going someplace else. It seemed easy enough, except everyone was after the same target and they could only be hit once before vanishing and going elsewhere.

Angel hit the corner and aimed his gun at his target's head, but it vanished before he got the chance. He saw Dare running away and followed after her. She'd probably lead him to another target. He ran right past Emilia, who had been aiming at something. He turned to aim at the same thing, but once again the target vanished. The look on Emilia's face showed that she wasn't the one who hit it and he saw Anitta snickering.

"That… stupid ginger," the brunette spat out. "I'm gonna show her up one of these days."

"Sure you are," someone behind her said. Both she and Angel turned to see Mason. "If she's your only target, then you're never going to catch her. You're rash, reckless, and carefree while she's graceful, analytical, and careful; you're complete opposites and she'll always be on top because of that. Oh, and by the way, you have two minutes to get eighty-five points if you didn't get it already."

The young Latino got wide-eyed. "I gotta go!" He ran off in search of more targets, leaving the Brazilian female and the African-American male alone. From their reactions, they were confident they had eighty-five points.

The minutes went by quickly and they were soon in the lobby where everything started for them. Like usual, Roscoe and Alena were waiting for them, and like usual, Alena was the one to speak.

"Graduation exam's over, let's see how you did." A big screen lowered from the ceiling and the eight names were shown on the screen. Each had three columns beside theirs; one for stealth, one for accuracy, and the other for the average. "Let's start with Ravenna."

The African-American female stepped up and the numbers generated in the first column. For stealth, she received a 97. She sighed in relief and the numbers for accuracy generated. She received an 84, putting her average at 90.5.

She stepped back as Alena continued. "Next, let's have Anitta."

The red-head female went up with a certain cockiness that could piss someone off. It surely pissed Emilia off. The numbers generated for stealth and she received a 98. She looked back and smirked at Emilia, who she knew was praying for her to do horribly. The numbers for accuracy generated and she received one hundred, putting her average at 99. She went back at her spot and could feel the tension.

"Very well. Next, let's have Emilia."

The brunette stepped up, curious about how she did. She only really cared because she didn't want to go through another year of training and she wanted her average to be higher than Anitta's. The first number generated and she received one hundred for stealth. The brunette looked back and smirked at the red-head female. Her numbers for accuracy popped up and she received a 99, putting her average at 99.5. Emilia was beaming as she went back to her spot.

"Oblio, you're next."

The black-haired male stepped up and waited for his average. For stealth, he received 105, shocking everyone. And for accuracy, he also received a 105. Mouths were opened as he surpassed the requirements for their graduation exam, and Alena simply smirked.

'_As Tan's son, I'd expect nothing less of him. He is a natural-born assassin._' "Okay, let's have Okeslander come up."

The blonde male stood up there, feeling nervous. He wasn't the best assassin, but he did well enough to receive an 85, hopefully. The numbers for stealth generated and he received an 87. He was biting his nails now as his results for accuracy were generating. Anything less than an 83 and he would've failed. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he received an 85 for accuracy, putting his average at 86. If his personality and behavior hadn't shifted in the last year, he'd be on his knees crying of joy.

"Mason, your turn."

He stood up there without a worry at all; he was sure to have at least a 97 average. He wasn't wrong either. For stealth, he received 102. For accuracy, he received 98, putting his average at 100. He casually walked back to his place, hiding his shred of anxiety in his nonchalant behavior.

"Dare, come up here."

"O—Okay." Being the youngest one, the brunette was sure she was going to have the worst score. And since Okeslander has an 86 average, she was sure to have failed the graduation exam. Her numbers for stealth generated and she received a 75. She visibly cringed and held back the tears that formed. If she didn't receive a 95 or higher, she'd have to go through another year of Assassin Training. The numbers generated for accuracy and she cried at the results. She had gotten a 95, putting her average right at 85.

"Are you okay," Angel asked. Through his caring, he hid his nervousness as he was next. The young female turned to him smiling.

"I'm just overjoyed, that's all. I'm fine." She stepped back and he stepped up. He knew he was next without them calling him because he was the last one left. The Latino male took a big gulp as his numbers generated. For stealth, he received a 90. That seemed to calm him, but it wasn't over yet. For accuracy, he also received a 90, keeping his average at that. He stepped back and cheered to himself.

"Nice job, you all passed, though some of you almost failed…" Alena was eyeing Okeslander and Dare, who looked away from your gaze. "Now that you all have passed the final exam, you all are official assassins. Your aliases and partners will be given to you in three months."

Before they all left, Roscoe has something to say. "However, just because you all are official assassins now doesn't mean you can slack off. Your skills still need to be refined. Don't forget that."

...

**Three Months Later (September 10, 2003)**

**Time: 08:14**

Everyone woke up early and rushed to the lobby. Today was the day they'd be assigned partners and false names. They've waited three months for this and the excitement was all out now. Emilia, being the fastest, made it there first and looked on the blackboard. She didn't receive an alias, but she surely received a partner. And she wasn't happy.

"Anitta? They gave me Anitta as a partner? For what?! She'd just be holding me back."

"I could say the same for you." The red-head female was the second to make it and she stood behind the brunette. Being two years older than the Brazilian female, Anitta stood taller, but she was skinnier. Emilia was much more muscular than she was. "Hmm… 'Miss Aubrey'… that name isn't too bad. Such a perfect name for someone with _my_ high class."

Dare was the next to make it and she pushed the older females out of the way. She traced her finger along the board until she found her name.

"Okeslander? He's my partner…? That's fine with me. I actually kinda like him…"

"Really now?" The young brunette instantly turned back to see Oblio. She was glad it wasn't the blonde male; that would be embarrassing. He walked up to her and gave her a faint smile. "I thought you might've liked him. You're easy to read, like a book." He looked up and at the board. "Angel…? He's my partner?"

"Really?" The young brunet popped up in front of him and found his name next to Oblio's. "Wow, I guess we really are partners. I wouldn't want to bother you too much, but I'm glad to be partners." He stuck his hand out only for Oblio not to shake it.

"Don't take it to offense, but I don't shake." The young blue-haired male walked right by Mason, Okeslander, and Ravenna, who were the last ones to make it. The blonde male made it to the board first and saw his name, and his alias, next to Dare's name. He turned to the brunette girl with a smile.

"Looks like we're partners, and I got a new name. 'MacCoy' isn't half-bad, kinda similar to my last name."

That left Mason and Ravenna as partners. The two turned to each other and smiled.

"My new name's Taye for now, but I'm glad to have you as my partner," the African-American brunette beamed. "So, 'Mo', how's it going?"

"It's cool, and I'm diggin' the name."

Roscoe and Alena watched the scene with a certain happiness that rivaled that of a parent's when watching their children open gifts on Christmas. They turned to each other and memories were brought back.

"I don't think it was quite like this when we became partners, but we were surely happy. Especially when receiving our aliases, don't you think so, 'Lima'?"

The brunette turned to her black-haired male partner. "Yeah, except I had to save you from Tan, 'Rasa'. But other than that, you could say we were happy. The only problem is between Emilia and Ani—Miss Aubrey. They seem to have established a rivalry."

"Isn't that why we paired them up, though? That rivalry of theirs brought out the best in them… it was actually almost like that for everyone, except Angel and Oblio. Speaking of which, isn't there something else we have to teach them…?"

The two thought about it for a while and was remembered when Emilia and Miss Aubrey got into a fistfight. They spoke simultaneously.

"We have to teach them how to fight and use their powers effectively! How could we forget that?!"

...

**Two Years Later (April 14, 2005)**

**Time: 16:36 (4:36 pm)**

"Raise your hands higher! Keep them at eye level at all times!"

In an environment that has 2x less oxygen than regular and 10x more gravity than normal, the eight assassins couldn't understand how Rasa and Lima were so used to it. They walked around without slouching from the intense gravity and they didn't suffer from cyanosis like the others did. Even for Emilia, who was a boxer, she was having trouble keeping her hands up.

"Okay, five minute break. PC, normal settings please." The instant everything became normal, all of the assassins fell on the ground. Most of them took sharp breaths while others breathed at a slow rate. Rasa and Lima looked to them with sad eyes as they watched them suffer.

"Rasa, do we really have to put them through this," Lima asked. "I know we're trying to have them be the best, but don't you think this is a bit harsh?"

"Of course I do, but the boss wants us to put them in here. They already got through 2x the amount of gravity and ten is the next thing. I would change the settings if I could, but I can't."

The brunette sighed. "Well, the least we can do is give them occasional breaks."

"Yeah."

After two hours of shifting between training and breaks, the assassins finally got used to the settings and were able to freely move around. The same results came as the environment got worse and worse, and they were able to eventually stand 10x less oxygen and 100x more gravity after two and a half days. Now was the time to practice fighting.

Each assassin was given twin pistols (loaded with blanks) and twin daggers (with their blades covered), to start with. For now, they were to fight with their bodies while using their powers and constantly shift to their weapons. Since everyone has taken a class in some form of fighting, they were all on leveled ground.

Unknown to them, Dr. Tan and his six assassins were watching them. They took note on each of their fighting styles, except for Rasa and Lima because he knew they weren't seriously fighting, and made counter-attacks for each of them.

"My assassins are ready for you, Rasa and Lima. Are you?"

* * *

**I feel as if some parts are rushed, but I still got this done. And this is a ****really**** long chapter. None of the other chapters will come as close to this one in length, unless if something big is happening. Now, let me get the last of my notes out of the way (I lied when I said there was one left).**

**1) The next chapter will be set in the present. Note that their present is in the year 2013, but it's in the beginning of the year, not in the end like ours. Also, some of the Dance Central places will be listed like Boardwalk and others. Also, this can't be Dance Central without a bit of dancing. That'll also come in the next chapter.**

**2) To make this shorter and longer at the same time, I'll give a shortened version of everyone's updated files. This'll just include full names and aliases, birthday and age (as of present day, which'll be April 14, 2013), race/nationality/ethnicity, hair color and eye color (in detail), and measurements (height and weight). And it'll include significant things about the person and what special ability they have. No family or occupation.**

**Full Name: Alena Nixon  
****Alias: Lima  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: December 9, 1986 (Sagittarius)  
****Age: 26 years  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Golden-brown  
****Height: 5'7 (170.2 cm)  
****Weight: 132 lbs (59.9 kg)  
****Other: Senior agent of DCI, time travel specialist, tech-specialist  
****Ability: Time and space manipulation**

**...**

**Full Name: Angel Stone  
****Alias: Angel  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: February 14, 1992 (Aquarius)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Hispanic/Latino  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Puerto Rican  
****Hair Color: Red-brown  
****Eye Color: Brown  
****Height: 5'10 (177.8 cm)  
****Weight: 141 lbs (64 kg)  
****Other: Extremely flirty, gentleman playboy, VIP  
****Ability/Powers: Wall climbing**

**...**

**Full Name: Anitta Jeanett Aubrey  
****Alias: Miss Aubrey  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: October 20, 1991 (Libra)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Australian (Descendant)  
****Hair Color: Orange  
****Eye Color: Hazel (Brown to green)  
****Height: 5'9 (175.3 cm)  
****Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg)  
****Other: Extremely rich, manager of family companies  
****Ability/Powers: Invisibility**

**...**

**Name: Christopher Bodie Knoxville  
****Aliases: Chris, Bodie  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: November 23, 1992 (Sagittarius)  
****Age: 20 years  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Hair Color: Golden blonde  
****Eye Color: Dark blue  
****Height: 6'2 (188 cm)  
****Weight: 177 lbs (80.1 kg)  
****Other: Street basketball player, certified lifeguard  
****Ability: Teleportation**

**...**

**Name: Dare P. Batheson  
****Alias: Dare  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: February 28, 1994 (Pisces)  
****Age: 19 years  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: British Australian  
****Hair Color: Pink (dyed), Brown (naturally)  
****Eye Color: Hazel (Brown to blue)  
****Height: 5'4 (`62.6 cm)  
****Weight: 114 lbs (51.7 kg)  
****Other: VIP, record holder for most alcohol ingested, wild child  
****Ability: Duplication**

**...**

**Name: Emilia Renee Miller  
****Alias: Emilia  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: February 3, 1993 (Aquarius)  
****Age: 20 years  
****Race: Hispanic/Latina  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Brazilian  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Light green  
****Height: 5'8 (172.7 cm)  
****Weight: 126 lbs (57.2 lbs)  
****Other: Female Featherweight World Champion (title acquired at 17 years, 9 months), Unisex Featherweight World Champion (title acquired at 18 years, 4 months), badass, two misdemeanors  
****Ability: High speed**

**...**

**Name: Jaryn Camille Rose  
****Alias: Jaryn  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: June 4, 1991 (Gemini)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: French  
****Hair Color: Platinum blonde  
****Eye Color: Light blue  
****Height: 6'0 (182.9 cm)  
****Weight: 145 lbs (65.8 kg)  
****Other: Co-manager of Glitterati Penthouses  
****Ability: Telekinesis**

**...**

**Name: Jordan Claus Chan  
****Alias: Glitch  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: November 26, 1998 (Sagittarius)  
****Age: 14 years  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Korean  
****Hair Color: Black w/varying color patch  
****Eye Color: Green  
****Height: 5'2 (157.5 cm)  
****Weight: 110 lbs (49.9 kg)  
****Other: Orphan  
****Ability: Technopathy**

**...**

**Name: Katrina Kichi Vasquez  
****Alias: Kichi  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: July 24, 1991 (Leo)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Hispanic/Latina  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Cuban  
****Hair Color: Red-brown  
****Eye Color: Green  
****Height: 6'1 (185.4 cm)  
****Weight: 165 lbs (74.8 kg)  
****Other: High-class ninja  
****Ability: Aura**

**...**

**Name: Kerith Edward Rose  
****Alias: Kerith  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: June 4, 1991 (Gemini)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: French  
****Hair Color: Platinum blonde  
****Eye Color: Light blue  
****Height: 6'3 (190.5 cm)  
****Weight: 190 lbs (86.2 kg)  
****Other: Co-manager of Glitterati Penthouses  
****Ability: Armor**

**...**

**Name: Mason Morgan  
****Alias: Mo  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: November 11, 1992 (Scorpio)  
****Age: 20 years  
****Race: African-American  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Hair Color: Dark brown  
****Eye Color: Dark brown  
****Height: 5'11 (180.3 cm)  
****Weight: 150 lbs (68.3 kg)  
****Other: Local entrepreneur  
****Ability: Enhanced senses**

**...**

**Name: Oblio Tan  
****Alias: Oblio  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: December 25, 1991 (Capricorn)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Japanese American  
****Hair Color: Dark blue (dyed), Black (naturally)  
****Eye Color: Blue-gray  
****Height: 6'3 (190.5 cm)  
****Weight: 152 lbs (68.9 kg)  
****Other: Independent, solemn, heir to Tan Industries  
****Ability: Empathy**

**...**

**Name: Okeslander Macko  
****Alias: MacCoy  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: August 24, 1992 (Virgo)  
****Age: 20 years  
****Race: Caucasian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Ukrainian  
****Hair Color: Golden blonde  
****Eye Color: Blue  
****Height: 6'2 (188 cm)  
****Weight: 180 lbs (81.6 kg)  
****Other: Local DJ  
****Ability: Healing factor**

**...**

**Name: Ravenna Marie Taye Cohen  
****Aliases: Raven, Taye  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: March 9, 1993 (Pisces)  
****Age: 20 years  
****Race: African-American  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Hair Color: Brown w/pink tip  
****Eye Color: Lime green  
****Height: 5'7 (170.2 cm)  
****Weight: 134 lbs (60.8 kg)  
****Other: Local golf champion  
****Ability: Force field**

**...**

**Name: Roscoe Wilson  
****Alias: Rasa  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: October 16, 1986 (Libra)  
****Age: 26 years  
****Race: African-American  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Indian  
****Hair Color: Black  
****Eye Color: Gray  
****Height: 6'3 (190.5 cm)  
****Weight: 189 lbs (85.7 kg)  
****Other: Senior agent at DCI, leader of DCI's assassination branch  
****Ability: Vision abilities**

**...**

**Name: Sebastian Tan  
****Alias: Dr. Tan  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: December 31, 1956 (Capricorn)  
****Age: 56 years  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: Japanese American  
****Hair Color: Black and Grey (elder), Black (youth)  
****Eye Color: Brown  
****Height: 6'3 (190.5 cm)  
****Weight: 152 lbs (68.9 kg)  
****Other: Manager of Tan Industries, manager of Tan Corp., evil mastermind  
****Ability: Human possession**

**...**

**Name: Shinju Makunouchi  
****Alias: Shinju  
****Sex: Male  
****D.o.B.: September 2, 1991 (Virgo)  
****Age: 21 years  
****Race: Asian  
****Nationality/Ethnicity: American  
****Hair Color: Dark brown  
****Eye Color: Pink  
****Height: 6'1 (185.4 cm)  
****Weight: 159 lbs (72.1 kg)  
****Other: High-class ninja  
****Ability: Enhanced strength**

**...**

**Name: Tia Lea Curie  
****Aliases: T, Li'l T.  
****Sex: Female  
****D.o.B.: October 30, 1998 (Scorpio)  
****Age: 14 years  
****Race: African-American  
****Nationality: American  
****Hair Color: Brown  
****Eye Color: Lime green  
****Height: 5'0 (152.4 cm)  
****Weight: 105 lbs (47.6 kg)  
****Other: Youngest sister of Ravenna Marie Taye Cohen  
****Ability: Precognition**

**...**

**That's all for the notes and here is the official end of the second chapter. The main story will be next and the partnership of Emilia and Aubrey will be centered in the beginning and then it'll go to an omniscient view. Also, Tan's assassins will be finally shown in the third chapter, but there won't be any actual assassinations done until the fourth or fifth chapter; the rating will go up to M then. Now, after such a long note (which I'm sure almost no one will read), I'm finally done ranting.**


End file.
